mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin is one of the main characters of the Family Guy TV series. While he's usually either an antagonist or an anti-hero in the TV series, He's oddly enough the main protagonist of Dawn of Princess Twilight and Internet Heroes. He's also a secondary Protagonist of Electric Pony Soldier and Super Legend Heroes Parts Two, Three and Four. Personality A smart, clever baby with an English Accent. Stewie is one year old and has a sophisticated attitude. He reached his first birthday in the season 1 episode "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", and has remained the same age ever since. He is the youngest child of Peter and Lois Griffin. In addition to siblings Chris and Meg, he has a half-brother, Bertram, who is unknown to the other Griffins since he was bred from Peter's donated sperm. Stewie is hell-bent on world domination and matricide, his first target being his mother Lois. Stewie himself has exhibited some bisexual tendencies, and has shown on a number of occasions that he is sexually attracted to Brian, the family dog. His hobbies include reading, inventing, and plotting. Stewie shares a very close friendship with the family dog, Brian, although they are also rivals and their relationship is considered as love-hate. In the episode, "Brian and Stewie", they admitted that they loved each, not as lovers, but as very close friends. In the episodes "Life of Brian" and "Christmas Guy" (season 12), Stewie is the one who takes Brian's death the hardest. Although, in the latter episode, Stewie manages to go back in time and successfully save Brian. Stewie speaks with a British upper class adult voice, and is a master of physics & mechanical engineering. He has constructed advanced fighter-jets, a mind control device, a weather control device, robots, and a time machine. Stewie employs these to cope with the stresses of infant life (such as teething pain, and eating hated broccoli) and to murder his mother Lois, with mixed success at best depending on the objective. His nature and mannerisms are juxtaposed with typical childlike interests and actions. While highly literate and able to cite pop culture references that date much further back than his age would let on, he is also entranced by Raffi and the Teletubbies. Stewie succumbs to other weaknesses of children his age he believes Peter has truly disappeared in a game of Peek-a-Boo, believes that Peter actually takes his nose away, talks to his teddy bear (Rupert) as if he were alive, is overcome with laughter when Lois blows on his stomach, and has no idea how to use the toilet. In other episodes, Stewie engages in other violent or criminal acts, including robbery, carjacking, loan sharking, forgery, and killing off many minor characters. Stewie has been obsessed with his mother's extermination since the beginning of the show, and has commented several times on the subject to other people, such as when he is being interviewed when the family become part of a reality show; "It's not really that I want to kill her... it's just that I want her not to be alive... any more." His matricidal tendencies are primarily as a result of her constantly (and unknowingly) getting in the way of his evil plans, so he desires to kill her so he can carry out his plans without interference. His attempts are always fruitless in the end, usually resulting from various unfortunate circumstances getting in the way, such as her opening a cupboard door as he attempts to blow a poison dart at her, or simply moving out of the way when he is about to shoot her with a crossbow. Stewie eventually realizes his dreams of matricide and world domination in the sixth season two-part episode "Stewie Kills Lois" and "Lois Kills Stewie". The events, however, are reverted in a deus ex machina ending, where most of the story turns out to be a computer simulation. Because of the rather disastrous ending for himself in the simulation, he decides to put his plans of matricide and world domination aside for the time being. Gallery Trivia * He looks similar to Numbuh 1 and his voice, too except he wears overalls, a taller head, large eyes, tiny hairs and blue shoes. Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Antihero Category:Humans Category:Redeemed Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Sonic Sequel of the Past Category:Males Category:British Characters Category:Family Guy The Video Game Guy Category:Family Guy The Open World of Famous Show Category:Summoned